Sfall
Sfall is a Fallout and Fallout 2 engine tweak by Timeslip. The main features are: * Increase movement and combat speed to up to 10x normal. * Play fallout in a window or in 16 bit colour mode * Use d3d9 in place of the usual ddraw * Use the mouse scroll wheel in the inventory, barter, conversation and save/load menus. * Assign a use to the middle mouse button, and adjust mouse sensitivity beyond fallouts normal range * Adjust or remove the 13 year time limit * Fixes the broken pathfinder and sharpshooter perks * Adds some additional script functions for modders to use The downloads are specific to a single version of the fallout exe, so make sure you download the right one. The source code for the mod is available, so players can download the source code and build their own versions of it. Some of the features (time limit, broken perks and extra script functions) are not applicable to Fallout 1. Links * sfall homepage * sfall Fallout 1 v1.2 US Windows (v1.9b) * sfall Fallout 2 v1.02 US (v1.13) * Source code (v1.12b) * Script compiler that recognises sfall's extra script functions (v1.13) * Get drunk mod: Drinking booze blurs your vision. (v1.0, Requires sfall v1.10 or newer) Changelog v1.13c * You can now change the limit on how far away from the player local maps can be scrolled v1.13b * Added the option to change the starting day/month/year * Fixed a 1.13 bug which broke female players v1.13 *You can now change the start and default player models *You can now change the hardcoded in game movies *Added new script functions (set_dm_model, set_df_model, set_movie_path) *If you use the fallout2.exe included with killaps patch, sfall will no longer complain about an unsupported exe if you use the sharpshooter fix v1.12 *You can change the number of locations displayed in the locations list of the world map *A fix for the bug that could cause the world map locations list to become unresponsive *You can tell fallout to use a patch file other than patch000.dat *You can change the version string that appears in the bottom right of the main menu *You can use command line args to tell sfall to use a ini file other than ddraw.ini v1.11b *Fixed a possible crash releated to trying to load global scripts that don't actually exist v1.11 *Added the ability to tell fallout 2 to use a config file other than fallout.cfg *Shaders now have access to the system tick count. (Create a non-static variable called 'tickcount') *If using a dx9 mode, you can set up a key to toggle the global shader, and control when the shader gets used *Added new script functions (in_world_map, force_encounter, set_shader_int, set_shader_float, set_shader_vector) v1.10b *Fixed a couple of issues with the dx9 graphics modes *sfall no longer tries to load global scripts if you have the script extender turned off v1.10 *Added an option to display debug messages in fallout, or to print them to the debug log *Added the ability to create global scripts. (Scripts that run independently of the loaded map, and are not attached to any object) *Added new script functions (set_global_script_repeat, input_funcs_available, key_pressed) *When using a dx9 graphics mode with a non 640x480 resolution and with multiple shaders running, the screen is no longer distorted v1.9c *Fixed a mistake in ddraw.ini's default settings v1.9b *Fixed possible lock-up bug when using graphics mode 4 or 5 v1.9 *If you use sfall with a version of fallout.exe that it wasn't built for, you get a useful error instead of the generic 'requires DirectX 3a' message *If using a 16 bit colour mode, you can alter the speed of fades *Added some extra graphics modes that use d3d9 for rendering instead of ddraw *Can change the initial map to load when starting a new game *Added some extra scripting functions. (game_loaded, graphics_funcs_available, load_shader, free_shader, activate_shader, deactivate_shader) v1.8 *If using the pathfinder fix, you can modify how fast game time moves when travelling across the world map *If using an exe with the world map speed tweak applied, you can change how fast you physically move across the map *Added a new script function (get_year) *Fixed a bug when setting TimeLimit=-3 that could cause crashes before reaching the 13 year limit v1.7 *Added a fix for the pathfinder perk *Added a new and improved fix for the 13 year time limit, that no longer results in the date wrapping around *Added a new script function (tap_key) *You can now set a key to toggle the speed tweak on and off v1.6d *Added some extra script functions. (get_critter_base_stat, get_critter_extra_stat, set_critter_base_stat and set_critter_extra_stat) *Fixed parameter checking bug with set_pc_base_stat and set_pc_extra_stat *get_pc_base_stat and get_pc_extra_stat now return 0 if an invalid stat id is given v1.6c *Fixed bug with get_pc_base_stat and get_pc_extra_stat returning incorrect values v1.6b *Added some extra script functions. (get_pc_base_stat, get_pc_extra_stat, set_pc_base_stat and set_pc_extra_stat) v1.6 *Added an option to reduce mouse sensitivity below fallouts normal minimum. *Added the option to use a 16 bit colour mode in fallout 2. (Windowed 16 bit is a lot faster than windowed 8 bit) *Added the sharpshoot perk perception fix for fallout 2 *Made a few extra functions available to scripts. (read_byte, read_short, read_int and read_string) v1.5c *More bugfixes to the time limit adjuster. v1.5b *Slight bugfix to the time limit adjuster v1.5 *Added an option to adjust the 13 year time limit in fallout 2 *Added an option to set the initial speed at game startup v1.4 *Restructured source code so that it's easier to add support for different exe versions *Created a new dll for the v1.2 US version of fallout 1 v1.3 *Added an option to bind the middle mouse button to a keyboard key. ('c' by default) *Added a frameskip option when running in windowed mode. *Fallout's DirectInput device is now used to control speed changes and any other keyboard input this mod requires, because GetAsyncKeyState is unreliable when DInput is in use *Added an option to force DirectInput into background mode *The mouse wheel scroll modifier can now be set to 0 to always scroll one click regardless of mouse and windows settings. (This is the new default.) v1.2 *The whole gameplay speed section of the mod can now be disabled, while still allowing windowed mode *Added an option to let you use the mouse scroll wheel to scroll through your inventory and save menu. v1.1 *You no longer need to hex-edit fallout2.exe in order to get this mod working *You can now edit the controls in ddraw.ini *Added an additional option to run fallout in windowed mode Category:Fallout mods Category:Fallout 2 mods